In any LCD application, backlights are required in order for the user to see the image. Sometimes, if the backlighting is not uniform, there may be hot spots, or areas where more light is emitted than in other areas. This can cause the image to be discolored and can have an impact on contrast as well. Currently, there is no way to control or change the uniformity of backlighting once the instrument display unit has been built.